The history and evolution of instrumented spinal fusion in the entire human spine has been reviewed in related application Ser. No. 11/842,855, filed on Aug. 21, 2007, Ser. No. 11/536,815 filed on Sep. 29, 2006, and Ser. No. 11/208,644 filed on Aug. 23, 2005, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Conventionally, the majority of posterior cervical and almost all posterior thoracic and lumbosacral fusion surgical techniques are typically supplemented with pedicle screw placement. Conventionally, the majority of anterior cervical spinal fusions, and many anterio-lateral thoracic, and anterior or anterio-lateral lumbosacral fusions are supplemented with anterior or anterior-lateral spinal plating, and very often, in particular in the thoracic and lumbosacral spine, are supplemented with posterior pedicle screw instrumentation.
Complications of pedicle screw placement in cervical, thoracic and lumbosacral spine include duration of procedure, significant tissue dissection and muscle retraction, misplaced screws with neural and/or vascular injury, excessive blood loss, need for transfusions, prolonged recovery, incomplete return to work, and excessive rigidity leading to adjacent segmental disease requiring further fusions and re-operations. Recent advances in pedicle screw fixation including minimally invasive, and stereotactic CT image-guided technology, and the development of flexible rods, imperfectly address some but not all of these issues.
Complications of anterior plating in the cervical spine include potential plate, and/or screw esophageal compression, and misplaced screws leading to neurovascular injury. Complications of anterior plating in the anterior lumbar spine include potential devastating injury to the major vessels due to chronic vascular erosion of the major vessels, or acute vascular injuries due to partial or complete plate and/or screw back out. Furthermore, for re-do surgeries, plate removal can be arduous, with potential complications of prolonged esophageal retraction, vascular injury and screw breakage. Recent advances including diminishing the plate width and/or profile, and absorbable plates, imperfectly address some but not all of these issues.
Complications of all conventional spinal anterior intervertebral device constructs are their potential for extrusion in the absence of plating. Hence, they are supplemented with anterior plating to prevent extrusion. Complications of posterior lumbosacral intervertebral device construct in the presence or absence of supplemental pedicle screw fixation is device extrusion, and potential nerve root injuries related to retraction.